


Fifteen Minutes

by geeyoulookawful



Series: Photos [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Photographer Whizzer Brown, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful
Summary: Marvin goes to pick up the photos on a day where Whizzer is quite busy.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Photos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed and the ending is shitty, but i didnt want to keep anyone waiting any longer, i might go back and edit some bits, but i'll see how this does first...
> 
> also also, trigger warning for toxic relationships, so if youre sensitive to stuff like that, i wouldnt recommend this

A day and a half after Trina’s shoot, Whizzer had finished touching up the photos, and gave Marvin a call. 

It being a Wednesday, Marvin hadn’t been expecting anyone to call, so he was quite confused when the phone rang. “Hello?” he asked, picking up.

“Hey, this is Whizzer Brown, who am I speaking to?”

What? Why was Whizzer calling? Did he need to… chat about pricing again? “Uhm, Whizzer, hi. Hello, this is, um, Marvin.” He tripped over his words, nervous about everything and nothing.

“Great! So, your pictures are done. You can swing by to pick those up if you want. Don’t bring anyone though, I won’t keep you long, I actually have a very busy day today. Who the fuck even get pictures on a Wednesday? Whatever, anyways. Just come by whenever, They’ll be here.” Whizzer checked his watch, his next client was running late. He was about to just call and cancel, when suddenly the bell on the door rang. He covered the receiver. “I’ll be with you in a minute!” He called to the front.

“Don’t bring anyone? What does that mean?” Marvin asked, lowering his voice.

Whizzer scoffed. “It means don’t bring anyone, what the fuck do you think it means?”

“Hey, watch your tone, Whizzer.”

“Just come get your pictures today.” He put down the receiver, and went to the front to greet his next client.

Marvin, after hearing the receiver click, clicked his tongue in disbelief. He figured Whizzer must have been hinting at  _ something _ with his whole ‘don’t bring anyone’ deal, so he waved goodbye to Trina and said, “Hey, I’ll be back in a bit, I gotta go pick up the pictures.”

“Oh, I’ll come along too,” Trina smiled. “I had a lovely conversation with him after my shoot. I want to thank him,”

“No!” Marvin interjected a little too quickly. “He- he’s got a very tight… um, schedule today, and said not to bring anyone along.”

Trina’s expression deflated, obviously trying to hide her disappointment. “Oh. I see. Well, I wouldn’t want to bother him. See you soon, honey.” 

“Yeah, bye.” Marvin swiftly left the room to go get his jacket.

Trina called out a quick “I love you” but heard the front door shut not even a second after.

  
  


30 minutes later, Marvin pulled up to Whizzer’s photography studio to see a mother and a little girl dressed in matching yellow dresses leaving. Maybe Whizzer actually was busy today. Marvin walked in anyways and went to the back to see Whizzer taking down tarps and tapestries various shades of pink, not unlike the task he was finishing the day of his own photoshoot. “Hello, Whizzer.” He said in a firm voice.

Whizzer looked down at him. “You know you’re supposed to wait in the front.”

Marvin crossed his arms. “What did I say about your tone?”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

"Can you just shut up for once?" Marvin put a hand on the back of Whizzer’s head and pushed his face closer, locking their lips together.

Whizzer almost kissed back, but realized what was going on. “What the hell are you doing?” He exclaimed, pushing Marvin away.

“ _ Whizzer _ , who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?”

“Oh my god, Marvin, I told you I’m busy. We can’t do this today. I have another shoot in fifteen minutes.”

“Answer the question, who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?”

Whizzer dropped the tarp and crossed his arms, taking a step away from Marvin. “I think I’m talking to a self-absorbed asshole who doesn’t think about anyone but himself. You’re not my fucking father, okay? I’m busy today, I told you.”

“Then why were you talking like that?”

Whizzer was silent for a second. “Talking like what?”

“You know…” Marvin said. “In that voice.”

“Excuse me? Marvin that’s just how I talk. I said not to bring anyone because I have a shoot in,” He checked his watch. “Fourteen minutes.”

Marvin went quiet, thinking. Then he said, “Think that’s enough time?”

Whizzer furrowed his brow. “Do you hear yourself right now? You’re impossible Marvin.” Despite his words, Whizzer inched closer to Marvin, now just barely a step away.

Marvin brought his hands up to Whzzer’s hips, resting them there. “That’s not a no.” his voice was low.

Whizzer leaned forward, also lowering his voice. “It definitely isn’t a no.” Their lips connected again, but softer, slower. That was until Marvin backed Whizzer into the wall with the tarps, pushing his knee in-between Whizzer’s thighs.

He broke the kiss. “Nope, these tapestries are expensive, office.”

Marvin made a noise of protest but grabbed Whizzer’s wrist anyways, pulling towards the all too familiar room.

The door shut and Whizzer was pinned to it. As much as Whizzer enjoyed being thrown around every now and then, this was a bit much. “Fucking ouch, calm down.” He examined his wrist, for Marvin had gripped it a little too hard. Luckily there wasn’t a mark of any sort.

“I’m gonna tell you a third time, watch your tone, Whizzer. You’re on thin fucking ice.”

“Don’t you think I’m tired of being against a wall or bent over a desk? I mean come on, everyone does the same shit.”

When Whizzer said that it struck something in Marvin. His expression darkened, and he stepped away from Whizzer. “What did you just say?”

“All I’m saying is I don’t particularly like being pushed into a hard surface every time I bring someone in here.”

“You… bring other people here?” Marvin’s tone was low, almost sinister, and it sent a chill down Whizzer’s spine. Not a good one, though.

“Duh, you think you’re the first guy to find me attractive? Ha! Half the families who come in for shoots have some closeted asshole. I have to say, you’re definitely the meanest.”

Marvin balled his hands into fists, not raising them, but just letting them hang there, threatening to move. “Oh I’ll give you something to remember me by.”

Whizzer’s eyes flicked down to Marvin’s fists, hoping that what he said was unrelated to them. “Marvin I hope you aren’t about to do something you regret.” Whizzer stepped towards him, looking down. “Now if you want this to continue in a good way, I suggest you calm the fuck down, or take your pictures and leave.”

Something snapped inside Marvin. He unclenched his fists and pushed Whizzer up against the door again. “Don’t you worry, pretty boy. This is gonna continue in a good way for sure. Better than good actually.”

Whizzer fake pouted. “Aww, I admire your confidence. You’d better not make me miss my next shoot.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Marvin ordered, working at both their belts until finally he was able to shuck everything to the floor, discarding their clothing and shoes. Marvin spit into his hand and smeared it onto his dick. He lifted up one of Whizzer’s legs, hooking his elbow under it. He thrust in in one swift motion, making Whizzer whine in a rather needy tone. It was as if now that it was finally happening, he let his guard down.

“Hurry,” He panted, gripping Marvin’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer. He glanced at his watch. Eleven minutes.

Marvin had set a fairly fast pace, mouthing at Whizzer’s neck, leaving faint hickies, not caring if anyone saw. He wanted people to know what he had done, Whizzer’s comment about “other people” had stuck with him. 

Whizzer was letting out light gasps of air, sighing after each intake of breath. His whole body was tingly, burning at any part of skin that touched Marvin. He let his eyes close and he went silent, head falling back against the door, giving Marvin more exposure to his neck, which the latter definitely exploited. 

Marvin, not appreciating the taller’s silence, sped up significantly, making Whizzer cry out, shutting his eyes tighter. “Marvin,  _ yes _ ,” he whispered.

“No one else can make you feel this way, huh?” Marvin asked, liking how Whizzer’s words sounded when he was in such a… vulnerable state.

Whizzer nodded, and Marvin slowed down. The former whined in protest. “Say it,” he demanded.

In the heat of the moment, Whizzer wasn’t fully sure of what he was even agreeing to say, so he repeated Marvin’s words back to him, “Only you can make me feel like this.”

“Again,” Marvin picked up his pace once again.

“Only you Marvin. Only you.  _ Please  _ just go faster.”

Marvin smiled and obliged, making Whizzer hiss. Just the way Whizzer said his name made him just another step closer to his end. “Don’t you forget that. You’re mine, understand?” 

Marvin felt a bit hypocritical, seeing as he was cheating on his wife while asking Whizzer not to see other people, but he dismissed the thought when Whizzer began to mumble, “I’m yours, all yours Marvin.  _ Fuck _ , that feels good. You’re all I need.” He continued to let praises and obscenities fall from his lips. Until minutes later, he came with an elongated groan, shuddering under Marvin, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Fuck,  _ Marvin _ .”

Marvin continued to thrust into Whizzer, who’s legs began to shake. Between the absolutely filthy sounds Whizzer was making, combined with the heat and friction of it all, Marvin knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He pulled out, dropped Whizzer’s leg and pushed him to his knees. Whizzer knew what he wanted him to do, so he opened his mouth and went down, bobbing his head. Marvin’s hand flew to his hair and tugged, making him moan and speed up a bit. 

Suddenly, Marvin reached his end and covered his mouth with his free hand, muffling a string of cusses and praises. Whizzer pulled off and coughed a few times. “Jeez- give a guy a warning.

Marvin looked down at Whizzer who was kneeling now. His hair was down, scattered across his forehead, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing quite heavily. He wiped away the semen that had spilled from his lips and checked his watch, still feeling a bit dazed. “Shit! You gotta go, I have two minutes until the next shoot,” He and Marvin got dressed quickly, Whizzer fixed his hair as best he could using a handheld mirror he had pulled from a drawer in his desk and handed him a folder. “You’re pictures.” Marvin took them, forgetting that they were the entire reason he was here in the first place.

As they emerged from his office, trying to act as if they were just in a meeting. A man and woman walked in holding hands, waiting in the front. “See that’s what you’re supposed to do,” Whizzer teased. Marvin shoved him lightly. After seeing exactly what the man in the front looked like, Whizzer stepped ahead of Marviin, eyeing the stranger, in turn gave a subtle smirk. Marvin’s face burned, and he left without saying a word.

Whizzer smiled at the couple. “I see you’re right on time! I’m Whizzer, and you must be…” He waited for someone to give a name.

Marvin got into his car, trying to ignore how Whizzer just left him on his own after giving him the pictures. He figured that’s what he came here for anyways, so their business was finished. He felt a warm, unpleasant pit in his stomach, though, at the thought that what Whizzer had said just minutes ago had only been a heat of the moment thing, and that he'd probably be hooking up with another guy the next day. He pushed his thoughts aside and started the car. He had a family to get home to after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! i'm forever gonna mention that i do take requests because ya boy is Out Of Ideas...


End file.
